Tea Cups and Shot Glasses
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Delic and Hibiya have finally gotten comfortable with each other in their relationship, but not everyone is happy about that. Drrkink meme fill. Delic/Hibiya & Tsuppari - Hibiya
1. Chapter 1

_Fill from the drrrkink meme. Delic/Hibiya.  
Note: Tsuppari is Kadota (Dotachin's) alt from his character CD/song_

* * *

Carefully balancing the tray of fragile goods in one hand, Hibiya opened the back door of the cafe. Gently placing the tray on the counter of the kitchen window, he brushed any dirt off his gold and white kimono. It had been a long day of tea ceremonies, being one of the most popular tea houses in the Shinjuku district they were often booked solid for weeks, and Hibiya being the most popular host was more often than not performing ceremonies back to back. Today though, he had finished up his last request and was ready to just head home. The raven smiled at the thought of his own hot cup of tea, curled up on the couch watching some pointless television show with a certain blonde.

Walking over to his locker, Hibiya quickly opening it, glancing at his phone for any awaiting messages before slowly undoing the many folds on his kimono. Letting the last piece of fabric fall from his shoulder he reached for his shirt folded neatly in his locker when the kitchen door suddenly opened. With an almost quiet squeal, Hibiya whipped around to see who had entered. Tsuppari, the owner's son stood in the doorway. Few years his elder, rebellious, disrespectful, and arrogant, he did nothing but make Hibiya's otherwise perfect job miserable. While he worked in the kitchens mostly, he jumped at any chance to annoy or unnecessarily touch the raven.

"Hey Chibi-chan. Done for the day?" The brunette smirked at the embarrassed blush and the attempt to hide as much of himself behind his shirt.

"Yes I am, and if you'd please, I've asked you not to call me that and please excuse me I was getting changed." Hibiya scowled. The raven wasn't practically fond of the other.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just going to check my phone." Tsuppari smirked as his strutted slowly over his own locker next to Hibiya's, leisurely unlocking it, and searched for his phone. All the while making the raven increasingly irritated as the raven quickly grabbed for his long coat within his locker to further cover himself with.

"I actually do mind, so if you would please just take your phone and leave I would be much appreciative, Tsuppari-san."

The other just chuckled lowly, continuing his slow movements to move out of the room, stopping at the kitchen door again, "Have a good night Chibi-chan."

When the door finally closed did Hibiya move from his frozen position to change quickly into his street wear, folding his kimono neatly and placing it in the laundry basket to be washed. Grabbing his bag and closing his locker, Hibiya made his way to the door opposite from the one he came from, entering the small café section of the tea house. He mainly worked with the tea houses and in the garden behind the café, but on days where there were no appointments he would spend his time crafting some of the small confections displayed for customers to order from.

Giving his good night to the waitress tending the tables, Hibiya made is way out of the café towards home. Once home though, he was greeted to an empty apartment. Cellophane wrapped dishes sat on the counter, and a small note sat next to them:

"Sorry Hibi, they needed me at the club. I'll be home late, please don't wait up for me. Love Delic."

Hibiya sighed as he went into the kitchen to heat up the food Delic had left for him. Their schedules often times were opposite of the other's. While Hibiya worked during the day, rarely in the evenings, Delic's thrived at night. After a fall out early in their relationship, Delic had promised to take certain evenings and days off to spend time with Hibiya, but being the number one host, that was often a hard task.

Hibiya tried to distract himself with a movie about Vikings and dragons, but his thoughts kept wandering to how cold is felt without Delic beside him. Giving up the raven just headed to bed to cuddle with a pillow that smelled of the host's cologne.

The raven awoke to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock, blindly reaching over to turn it off. Stretching to work out the kinks of a night's sleep, he noticed the tan arm draped around his waist. Following the arm lead the raven to its owner, still sound asleep and drooling against his pillow. Hibiya smiled to himself at the blonde's stupid face, turning around carefully so as to not disturbed him.

Sometimes, Hibiya had to agree that even he couldn't keep his hands off the blonde. Maybe it was just a side effect of this relationship, that finally after so many heartbreaks, seemed to be working out. Carefully Hibiya traced strong cheekbones and a defined jaw, skirting around the host's ear to bury his fingers into golden locks. That seemed to be a wrong move as the owner's eyebrows twitched and magenta eyes blinked open.

A smile instantly fell onto the host's lips as he looked at his golden-eyed prince. "Good morning Hibi-sama." Delic murmured as he kissed the other's forehead.

Hibiya blushed, mumbling his own greeting before boldly moving to kiss Delic on the lips. He felt the other smile before the kiss was taken over, the host passionately attacking his lips, forcing them open to accept his tongue, and over all leaving the raven breathless. Hibiya couldn't help the small whine that escaped his lips when the host pulled away, causing the other to chuckle.

"I'm sorry about last night." Delic said, petting the raven's hair.

"It's alright, it must have been important." Hibiya said, cuddling closer to the blonde, taking in his warmth.

"Still, I hate missing any time to spend with you." Delic sighed, pulling the other closer.

The silence passed between them for a few minutes before Hibiya spoke again, "I have 45 minutes if you make me breakfast while I clean up." The invitation, a rare one, fell from the raven's lips before he could stop to think. Immediately blushing when he realized what he said aloud, but making no move to take them back as he felt the blonde stiffen in his arms.

"You sure?" Delic asked hesitantly, wanting complete confirmation that was only given from a quick, single nod against his chest before he was rolling them both over to pin the other to the mattress as his lips once again attacked the other's. Giving plush lips a nibble, Delic worked his way down the other's sculpted neckline, finding that particular spot above the raven's collarbone and sucking.

"Ahhh…" A small moan fell from Hibiya's lips as he felt the other nibble on his skin, those large hands traveling down his torso, only to drip under his shirt and travel back up, finding perky nipples to pinch and twitch. Back arching, his crotch rubbed up against the other's knee, the friction of his pajamas bottoms rubbing harshly against his growing length, reminding him they were still clothed. "D-Delic." Hibiya tugged at the other's shirt hoping he would understand his message.

When Delic pulled away, Hibiya sighed in half relief that the other understood and half disappointment as that pleasure was taken away. Delic started divesting himself of his bedclothes, an act that before would cause Hibiya to embarrassingly avert his gaze to, often times burying his face into the pillows to avoid looking at something so indecent. But even as the blonde removed his boxers and started on Hibiya's own clothes, the raven couldn't tear his gaze away from the others. Another side effect that came from this relationship.

The small smile Delic gave as Hibiya gave no struggle only made his blush harder, his pants sliding down his hips effortlessly to reveal a glistening hard erection. Picking up his legs, Delic smoothly wrapped them around his waist, spreading the prince slowly open for him before reaching down. "Ahhhaaa…" the moaned instantly escaped his lips when a large hand wrapped around that cock, stroking it slowly. Hibiya's legs twitched around the other as fingers stroked along all the right places, never lingering too long at the head, dipping down to the base every so often to tease the tops of his testes. A gasp of surprise mixed in with the moans as a cold finger probed at his entrance.

"Sorry, the lube is a little cold." Delic apologized as he rubbed at the muscles.

Hibiya no longer cared, focused solely on the hands that gave him pleasure and the man attached to them. Pushing himself up, Hibiya wrapped his arms around the blonde, bringing their lips together. He moaned into the kiss as the first finger pushed in. He could feel the restraint in the other, but restraint was not what they both needed now. "Delic, hurry." Hibiya pleaded into the kiss, reminding the blond that time was not on their side.

A growl was Delic's only response, as he pushed the raven back onto the bed, never breaking their kiss as he pushed another finger inside. "Ngh! Delic-Ahhh." A mantra of moans spilled forth from Hibiya as Delic pushed his fingers deeper, scissoring him and stretching him wide. Hibiya felt the blonde purposely missing his sweet spot, pushing just under it and skirting around it. He whined softly, tugging at the blonde's hair. He bit at the smile the other made into the kiss, a warning the other took note of as he finally pressed his fingers into the raven's prostate.

"Ahhhh! Haaaah!" He felt Delic quickly push in a last finger, stretching him fully before pulling out and aligning his own erection and pushing in.

"Hibi… You feel so good." Delic groaned, resting his forehead against his lovers, thrusting all the way in, moving his hands down to grab at the prince's thighs. At first he went slow, letting Hibiya adjust and starting a pace.

Hibiya didn't want slow though, wrapping his legs tighter around Delic's waist he shoved his hips back against the other's thrust, pushing that thick cock further into him. Delic choked out a moan, gripping the prince's thighs tighter, moving faster.

The raven lost himself in the pleasure, moving his hips with the blonde, angling himself higher so the Delic could push in deeper and deeper until stars exploded across his eyes. His mouth hung agape as Delic pushed mercilessly against his prostate. "Ahhh-Ahhh, Delic! More!" Hibiya's commands always held a line straight to the blonde's cock, who only pushed harder and faster.

"Ahhh! Haahaaa! Delic! Delic!" Hibiya moaned out his lovers name as he came closer and closer to completion. He felt a hand wrap around his engorged cock, stroking with the blonde's thrusting, and sending him over the edge.

He felt Delic pull out, looking up in time to see the blonde's hand working at his own completion, that splattered and mixed with his own, covering his chest in a sticky residue.

He continued to lay there recovering, while he felt Delic moving around and a tissue rubbing up and down his chest and stomach.

"French toast?" asked the blonde.

Hibiya hummed his approval, opening his eyes and smiling at the other. After a smell peck to the nose the blonde left the other. Hibiya didn't want to move, but he knew he would be rushing to get out the door on time as it was. He pushed himself up and over to the shower.

A few moments later produced a freshly showered raven, clothes looking they were put on in a hurry and hair still mussed from being dried with a towel. Delic smiled at the adorable sight, setting the freshly made plate of food on the table. Hibiya ate his food quickly, watching the clock the whole time.

"I could drive you if you want?" Delic asked from across the table.

Hibiya glanced at the clock again and then down at his still half plate of food, "I'd like that." He smiled, eating his food a little slower now that he had more time. "I finish at 5 today, maybe we can met for dinner?" He asked a little hopefully.

"Ahh… I think a client book a dinner tonight… I can still met with you at the café though."

"That'd be fine." Hibiya smiled at any time he had with Delic.

"Great. Let me go put on some clothes and we can go." the blonde said, getting up from his chair and heading back into the bedroom, emerging again just as Hibiya had finished his breakfast.

The ride over was a quick one, Delic pulling over in front of the café. "Have a good day." Delic said, leaning over to brush his fingers across Hibiya's cheek.

The raven blushed, nodding his head, "You too." He responded, leaning over to kiss the blonde goodbye before getting out of the car and watching Delic drive off.

Entering into the back room his first unpleasantry of the day greeted him. "Chibi-chan! You're late. That's so unlike you." Tsuppari smirked.

"Late? By merely a few minutes, nothing that will affect my work. What will effect it is you sitting here and not letting me get changed." Hibiya scowled, moving past the other male and to his locker. The other had still not left when Hibiya went over to pick up his clean kimono, instead pining the smaller male between him and the counter.

"I see someone has been marking their territory. And here I thought you didn't like anyone touching you." Tsuppari breathed into the other's ear.

Anger flashed in golden eyes and flushed his face as Hibiya roughly shoved the other back and away from him. "Out!" Hibiya yelled.

The outburst caused another to enter from the kitchen, Shiro the head chef. "Hibiya? What's the matter? What happened?"

"Get that beast out of here." Hibiya said quietly, pointing to the brunette.

Shiro glared at the culprit, "You're on dishes for the rest of the day."

"I didn't do anything!" Tsuppari tried to appeal as Shiro walked over, grabbed the younger man's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

Hibiya sighed in relief as the kitchen door closed, taking his kimono over to the bench and changing into it quickly. He loved his job, but sometimes Tsuppari just made it unbearable. The owner couldn't fire his own son, Hibiya understood that, and telling Delic would only result in the blonde storming over and beating the other within an inch of his life. The only thing Hibiya could do was wait it out and hope that the other would outgrow his immaturity soon, or find another to unleash his torture upon.

Collecting himself, Hibiya stood up and checked the schedule for the day. He smiled in relief at the full day. It meant more time he would be spending in the tea houses, away from the brunette.

The rest of the day went rather uneventfully, the rest of the staff of course hearing about Hibiya's outburst not even an hour before work started, made sure to keep Tsuppari well out of Hibiya's way.

The raven was cleaning one of the tea houses when he hear a gaggle of giggling from outside. Sticking his head outside the guest entrance he saw all the female employees encircled around a familiar head of blonde hair. Delic said something again that had all the girls giggling and blushing before magenta eyes caught his own. Hibiya ducked his head back into the tea house though before Delic could say anything.

The knock that quickly followed caught the raven by surprise, "Hey Hibiya." Delic said, moving to sit on the edge of the guest entryway. "Sorry I got here a little early and they said you weren't done yet."

"I'm almost finished." Hibiya replied continuing his sweeping.

"Need any help?" the host asked getting up.

"No I'm fine." Hibiya answered quickly, sweeping the dust out of the host entrance and then picking up the cleaning bucket, only to have it quickly taken away by Delic. "You're going to ruin your suit!" the raven said quickly trying to take the bucket back from the host.

"Nah it'll be fine." Delic smiled easily, leaning over to give the raven a quick kiss. The barely contained squeals that followed had the raven blushing and scowling as he ignored the pro-offered hand out of the tea house, closing the door and making his way hurriedly across the lawn with the host trailing after. He showed Delic where to place the cleaning supplies before going into the locker room to change, Delic following not longer after.

Delic sat on the bench while Hibiya taking off the kimono, "Anything exciting today?" the host asked, taking the clothes from the raven and folding them.

"Not particularly." Hibiya lied. Delic only knew little of the situation he had with Tsuppari and he wanted to keep it that way.

Hibiya knew the blonde's eyes were all over him as he reached for his street clothes, but the first touch still shocked him. Large hands slid easily around his hips, moving swiftly up his sides and chest. "D-Delic! Stop!" Hibiya protested, pushing away from the host and frowning, "I'm still a work!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Delic said putting his hands up defensively, "You just looked so sexy slipping out of that kimono."

Hibiya blushed. "You think that of me undressing out of anything." He said moving back to his locker when Delic sat back down.

Delic chuckled, "Of course."

Hibiya frowned again at the host as he pulled his pants and shirt on, Delic's eyes never once leaving him and his smirk never fading. When Hibiya was closing his locker Delic stood up encircling his arms around the raven's waist, "Now that you're dressed can I hold you?" Delic breathed into the other's ear.

Blushing furiously, Hibiya turned around in the blonde's arms, eyes darting quickly around to make sure of no unwanted onlookers before quickly reaching up and kissing Delic. The blonde smiled and hummed into the kiss which lasted no more than a few seconds before Hibiya was pulling away.

"There happy?" Hibiya asked somewhat rhetorically as he moved around the blond and towards the door.

"Hmmm, more than." Delic smirked following the raven into the cafe.

They sat in their usual spot in the back corner, secluded and over facing the gardens. Delic only ordered a coffee to sip while Hibiya ate and they talked, Delic about new music and Hibiya about the upcoming horse shows. After a while Delic glanced at his watch and sighed.

"I'm going to have to go soon babe." Frowned the blonde.

"Oh... Okay." Hibiya said, mirroring the others frown. Finishing the last of his tea, Hibiya reached for his bag, searching through the contents, "Ah wait I left my cell phone in my locker. I'll be right back." He said while getting up and walking back into the backroom.

Hibiya was just closing his locker when he heard a loud clash from out in the cafe.

"You brat! Watch where the hell you're going!" It was Delic yelling at someone.

Hibiya rushed out to see Delic pining Tsuppari against the counter. There were dishes all over the floor and on the front of Delic's white suit was a large, wet, yellow and brown tinted stain.

"Do you know what you just spill shit all over boy? Heh? Do you?" Delic growled at the brunette shaking the boy against the counter.

"Delic! Stop!" Hibiya yelled running around the counter to grab the arm pinning Tsuppari. "Stop now!"

The host immediately let go when Hibiya intervened, "Look at what that brat did! It's going to cost a fortune to have this cleaned!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident." Hibiya replied trying to calm the blonde down. "Yes and it's going to cost more of a fortune to replace if we don't go to wash out the stains now. Come with me and we'll wash it out, you can change at the apartment when you take me home." The raven explained tugging the blonde into the back before any more damage could be done.

"Who was that brat?" Delic asked as he peeled off his suit jacket and dress shirt for Hibiya to rise.

"Tsuppari, the owner's son." Came the neutral reply as Hibiya took the jacket and ran the stained part under hot water.

"Ahhh that's the brat you're always complaining about. Tch, no wonder." Delic scoffed as he leaned against the wall.

Hibiya made no comment as he moved onto the shirt, rising it then wringing it out. "I don't think there's anyone your size with extra clothes here, so you'll just have to make do wearing this until we get home."

"No use crying over spilled milk." The host signed taking the damp shirt and putting it on. "Come on, let's go."

Once back home Delic grabbed his cell phone out while making a beeline for their bedroom, "Hey boss its Delic. Yeah. Yeah. Listen -" the rest of the conversation dropped off for Hibiya as the bathroom door closed.

Hibiya laid down on the couch, turning the tv on and flipping through some of the channels. He was tired. It had been a long day and he was much looking forward to a bath and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fill from the drrrkink meme. Delic/Hibiya.  
Note: Tsuppari is Kadota (Dotachin's) alt from his character CD/song_

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully. Hibiya's work went by the same as always, a few demanding customers here and there but nothing the honorable Hibiya couldn't handle. Down time at work had Hibiya checking over inventory, unfortunately with Tsuppari. Thankfully, Hibiya inwardly sighed, he had yet to do any unwanted actions, there only to lift boxes too heavy for the raven.

"Where is the crate of dried lavender from December of last year from Osaka?" Asked the raven, writing on his checklist.

"Ah, father wanted to see it so I brought it out for him. Hold on I'll go get it." Tsuppari said, walking out of the storage room.

Hibiya simply nodded, continuing to write. Tsuppari returned only a few moments later carrying small wooden crate under one arm and holding a cup of juice in the other.

"Here, some fresh pomegranate juice that Shiro just made." The burnette held the glass out to the other.

"Oh thanks." Hibiya said, taking the offered glass. "Can you just put that box on that shelf over there?" He said pointing to a shelf off to the left and then taking a sip. "Give my compliments to Shiro." They continued working through the shelves, but Hibiya found himself getting hotter and hotter. He kept taking sips of the juice to cool him down but it didn't seem to help. When a slight headache seemed to onset itself, he finally set his clipboard down.

"Why don't we take a little break?" The raven suggested, moving to leave the room, only to stumble and fall over.

* * *

The next thing Hibiya knew was excruciating pain. He whimpered and clutched his head as his brain pounded against his skull. When it dulled down to a light throb his assessed his situation. He was in bed, at home.

When did I return home? Wasn't I just at work? I remember feeling sick... did someone take me home? Maybe Delic? A million questions ran through the raven's mind as his finally sat up and glanced around. A glance at the clock read 5 pm. Delic should still be home, his shift tonight didn't start until 7. Standing up from the bed Hibiya crossed the room to the living room "Delic?" He called out with no response. He checked out on the balcony and in the bathroom, but a glance at the front door and missing shoes confirmed his suspicions that the blonde was indeed not home.

He found his bag sitting next to the couch a dug through it for his cell phone dialing the blonde's number.

A few short rings later the host picked up, "Hey beautiful, feeling better?"

For some reason a small wave of relief rushed through him at the other's voice. "Yeah I'm feeling better. Do you know what happened? Why aren't you home?" The raven asked sitting on the couch.

"I got a call from my boss. A client called wanting to book me all day today - normally I would turn it down but my boss said they were some big-wig VIP with big money so I couldn't. Then one of your co-workers called me saying you fainted sick and they were bringing you home." Delic explained, a little worry seeping into his voice despite himself.

"Oh okay." That must have been it, I was just sick. "Well, work hard." Hibiya said. He still wasn't sure what all had happened in the several hours he was asleep, but his hurting head didn't want to think about it too much.

Delic chuckled, "Thanks. You get some rest. Love you."

Hibiya blushed a little at the words no matter how many times he heard them, "Love you too." he murmured before hanging up. He was tired, and he had tomorrow off, so a little rest now wouldn't hurt anyone. His stomach growled as got up, food first though.

* * *

Hibiya spent most of the next day in bed, sleeping and for some reason, not wanting Delic out of his sight. Delic merely chuckled at the prince's clingy-ness, but otherwise made no comment on it. When the raven started nibbling on the other's neck and wiggling his way into the blonde's lap did the host make him stop.

The cute little whine Hibiya made when Delic pushed him away almost made him give in, "No, you fainted so suddenly yesterday I don't want to do anything until I'm sure you're alright." He said, cupping Hibiya's cheek.

Hibiya pouted, "But I'm fine!" He wiggled his hips against the ones below him.

Delic grabbed at Hibiya to stop, "I know, I'm just being a worry-wart, but let me be? I have tomorrow night off, so then?"

Hibiya sighed, moving off the host and laying back down. "Alright."

The blonde leaned over and kissed the other gently. "I have to get ready." he said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Deciding he might as well do something then just lay in bed - now that Delic wasn't with him - he went about doing much over do chores.

It was only a few hours later and Hibiya was taking a break on the couch while the next load of laundry was in the wash. He perked up when he heard the sounds of the key scrapping in the lock, Delic had only left for work a couple of hours ago, maybe he forgot something?

"Delic? Did you forget something?" Hibiya asked, getting up off the couch and walking towards the blonde in the entryway.

There was no response from the other as he quietly slipped his shoes off and stepped into the apartment a dark look on his face.

"Delic-"

"What are these?" Delic asked in a restrained voice, holding out a nondescript manila envelope.

Confusion laced his faces and Hibiya took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a bunch of photos, on top a series of what looked like stills from a security camera. He stared at the first image - blurry but able to make out two figures standing close together against a wall. The next picture at least showed faces that of Tsuppari and himself standing against the locker room wall, the next in the storage room kissing, the next and the next and the next all the time Tsuppari has ever cornered him and harassed him. But it was the next series of pictures that shocked him the most.

These photos were crisp and clear, in full color and showed Tsuppari in the apartment with Hibiya, in their bed, kissing, touching.

"No." Hibiya felt himself saying, "No!" His hands were shaking, some of the photos falling onto the ground. "This isn't - no!"

"No what? This isn't what it looks like? What the fuck isn't it supposed to look like? Huh?" Delic said harshly. "What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"This isn't! I hate him!" Hibiya yelled.

"Yeah you hate him so much yet you bring him home. How many times has he been here huh? How many times has he fucked you? Fucked you on our bed? Huh?" The host growled out, fists curling at his side.

"Never! I would never let him touch me!" Hibiya let all the pictures fall out of his hands, reaching towards Delic only for the other to jerk out of the way.

"Never let him touch you! He's touching you in all of those photos!"

"He forces himself on me!"

"Oh yeah he was really forcing himself on you in the last photos." Delic scowled sarcastically. "How could you do this to me Hibiya? Why? I thought we were doing great! That we trusted each other!"

"We were! We do! Delic please listen to me! I don't even remember him doing that! I would never cheat on you Delic! Never!" Hibiya pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's your words against those photos Hibiya, and those photos date back well over a year." Delic said pointing to the photos on the ground, "I never betrayed you Hibiya, never. How could you do this to me?"

"I never betrayed you!" Hibiya yelled, golden eyes wide and red with tears.

"Was it all just a game? To train a wild dog? Did you have your fun and now looking for another?"

"No!" Tears were now flowing out of golden eyes, "No! Delic! I never!"

"After all the shit I went through for you this is how you treat me? With betrayal?"

"Delic, please, just listen to me!" Hibiya pleaded through the tears, reaching towards the host again only to be slapped away.

"There's nothing to listen to! I saw how quick you were to defend him the other day! And let him bring you home yesterday! If you really hated him that much why would you let him anywhere near you? What do you expect for me to believe then? That he drugged and raped you? It didn't quite look like rape in those pictures." Delic tsk'd turning away, "My heart is breaking Hibiya. I can't forgive you." Those were the blonde's last words as he walked out of the house.

"Wait Delic! Don't leave! Please! Delic!" Hibiya yelled walking after the blonde only to have the door slammed in his face. Hibiya hiccuped, falling to his knees in front of the door. His small frame shaking as his cried into his hands.

* * *

Delic wandered around the city in a slight daze. Cigarette hanging out of his lips he just walked, not thinking of anything in fear of what his thoughts might bring him, forcing him to break down himself. He walked and walked until he burned through his last cigarette. Sighing he looked up from the empty packet to notice himself on a familiar street. His feet automatically taking him to a safe heaven he knew he would always have.

A few blocks over, a short flight of stairs, and a couple of knocks later the door opened to reveal a face so much like his own.

"Nii-san... What are you doing here this late?" It was Tsugaru, his older brother, that opened the door. His blue eyes glittered with concern as he looked over the state his brother was in. "What happened?"

"Hey." Delic greeted, attempting his best smile, "Mind if I stay the night?"

At the blonde's ignorance of the question, Tsugaru just stepped aside and let the host come in. Psyche was sitting on the couch, giggling at some talk show, but his attention diverted back when Tsugaru closed the door. "Tsu-chan who was-" He cut off when he saw the other blonde standing in the entryway. "Deli-chan! What are you doing here? Where's Hibi-chan?" Psyche innocently asked.

Delic twitched at the mention of the other raven's name. "He's back at the apartment." Delic answered with a strained voice.

Tsugaru, noticing the stiffness of his brother, quickly intervened, "Let me show you to the guest room and make you some tea." He smiled, guiding the host down the hallway, though he already knew where the room was.

As soon as Tsugaru left to make some tea, Delic slumped on the bed, face buried in his hands. He knew an interrogation would come soon, it always did, but he felt as soon as he said it, it would become all too real, that it wasn't just a nightmare he could wake up from, that this was reality.

It felt like it had only been a few seconds, but Tsugaru was once again there, with his favorite cup of Chai tea. His brother has always been there for him, through all the breakups, failures, and troubled times he has had, always there with a level head and comforting embrace.

Delic let the tea warm him up, he knew his brother was waiting for him, waiting for him to say what happened. Bringing the cup down into his lap he stared at the dark liquid. "Hibiya..." He felt his throat tightened, and a grib strong around his heart, "Hibiya... He..." He felt a stinging sensation in eyes, "He cheated on me." Hot streaks ran down his face as his brother took the tea cup away before pulling him into an embrace.

Tsugaru said nothing as the other cried silently into his shoulder, one arm around the other's back and one petting blonde hair softly. He waited for the other to calm down before pulled away, wiping the other's face with the sleeve of his kimono. "How do you know this?"

Delic sniffed slightly, "There were pictures - in my locker at work - they showed him and some brat kissing. They were in our apartment! On our bed! And there were dates on some of the pictures, going back almost two years. Two years..." he felt tears sting his eyes again as his fists clenched at his sides. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Two-faced manipulative bastard! Just like his cousin!" Delic growled, "Always getting angry at me for doing my job and yet running around with a sniveling brat for two years!"

Tsugaru placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, "Hey now, don't go thinking such thoughts. You're tired and hurt, you should just get some rest right now." Tsugaru said calmly, trying to ease the other back down from his anger.

The host took some deep breaths, trying to calm his anger, "Thanks brother but I'm going to need something a little strong to sleep tonight." Delic smiled a little sadly. He had been through so many break ups in the past, seen so many people use him and leave him at one point he thought he was numb to the pain, but somehow this hurt Delic more than all of the pain he's ever had. Never in his adult life has he ever wanted to just curl up and cry like a little child then he did now.

"Understood." Tsugaru said, "Finish your tea and I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Thank you, Onii-san." Delic said quietly.

Tsugaru walked back into the kitchen, knowing another set of pink eyes were on him, but not saying a word as he reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sake and a cup.

* * *

Hibiya wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up at the door, hoping, wishing, praying that at any moment the blonde would walk back through and just hold him. But he never came back, even when all of Hibiya's tears had dried up.

After what seemed like hours his cell phone rang from the coffee table. Eyes wide and heart racing, the prince made an ungraceful dash for the device, not bothering to look at who was calling and answering, "Delic?"

There was a small gap of silence on the other end. "No, it's Psyche. Sorry Hibi-chan. Delic is here though and I heard what happened. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Psyche asked, concern heavy in the usually happy voice.

Hibiya sniffled, wiping at his face, "I'm okay, if by okay you mean no bodily harm, yes."

"Hibi-chan..." Hibiya could hear the frown over the phone, "Do I need to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine-"

"Well to bad I'm already here! Well still in your elevator really, but here nonetheless." The other raven said happily.

"Psyche..." Hibiya sighed, a small pang of relief flirting through him at the thought of not being alone tonight.

"Say no more brother! For that is the responsibility of older brothers is it not?"

Psyche's cheerfulness was always contagious as the prince found himself smiling slightly. He hung up as soon as he heard the knock at the door, letting his brother in, who instantly tackled him in a hug.

"Oh Hibi-chan! Everything is going to be alright!" Psyche cried into his ear, holding the other raven tighter. "Are those... the photos?" the other raven said suddenly, his grip slacking.

Hibiya whipped around, horror on his face as he realized all the photos still littering the ground behind them. A sudden wave of emotions ripped back through him as he started down at all the lies spread out before him. He fell to his knees as he hastily tried to pick up all the photos, but tears soon blurred his vision. Shame rushed through him at the knowledge that his own brother was now looking at them.

"No! No, Hibi-chan! Stop!" Psyche grabbed at the other's scrambling hands and forced him to put down the photos, "I'll get them." Hibiya sat back as Psyche hurried picked up all the photos around them. "Oh Hibi..." Psyche murmured as he picked up photo after photo.

"I don't know what to do!" Hibiya cried, burying his face into his hands.

Warm arms encircled his shoulders. "It's okay Hibi! I know Delic loves you lots and lots! He really doesn't want to break up with you!" The pink-eye raven said trying to comfort his brother.

"He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say!" Hibiya snuffled, lifting red-rimmed golden eyes to the other, fresh tears running down his face. "I didn't cheat on him! I didn't."

"I know Hibi! I believe you!" Psyche said, pulling the other close again, "I know you love Deli-chan more than anything! Come on let's get off the ground." he said while pulling his brother up and over to the couch. He grabbed the box of tissues off the side table and started wiping down the prince's tear stained face. "Now Deli-chan is just really hurt right now and I know you are too, but you too need to sort this out!" The raven said as confidently as if he was a real relationship therapist.

"He hates me now." Hibiya whimpered.

"No he doesn't! Hibi-chan! He loves you with all his heart! And I know you do to! All you have to do is explain these photos to Deli-chan." Psyche said, holding the photos up.

Hibiya stared at the photos, he knew that's what he needed to do but, "I can't. Not all of them."

"What do you mean?" Psyche asked, looking back at the photos in his hand with a confused look.

"The colored ones... I don't remember happening. I don't know where those are from." The prince tried to search his memories for anything that could explain those series of photos he felt like he should remember - that he had to remember - but he couldn't. Not one piece. All he could remember was the feeling of shame and disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had Hibiya being recently pulled from his bed by Psyche to a plate full of strawberry pancakes covered in syrup. He wasn't as big of a fan of sweets as his brother and Delic were, but be accepted the kind gesture all the same. His stomach agreed with a growl, not having eaten anything since lunch the day before.

Psyche was going on about the midnight release party they recently had for some popular singing group when a cell phone went off. "Ah that's mine!" The pink-eyed raven chirped, bouncing out of his seat to his coat hanging off the back of the couch!

"Hi! Hi! Psyche here!" He bubbly answered his phone. Hibiya wished he could be as cheerful as his brother could be, but the only thing he could think about was how cold the bed felt last night without a certain blonde snuggled close to him. "Tsu-chan! Good morning! Mhmm... Yes. I can. Yeah see you soon. I love you lots and lots more!" Psyche giggled as he hung up the phone.

"Tsu-chan just wanted to know if I could bring Deli-chan over a change of clothes." Psyche answered Hibiya's questioning gaze.

"Oh I can-" Hibiya started to get up from the table only to be stopped with a look by his brother.

"No you've barely touched your breakfast! You eat and I'll do it." Psyche commanded, heading towards the bedroom.

Hibiya slumped back into his chair. He reasoned that it was for better Psyche did it instead of him, just sleeping alone in that bed last night enveloped in the host's scent was more then enough for him. He started down at the sugar concoction on his plate, his stomach twisted in knots as he thought of the blonde. He shoved more of the pancakes into his mouth as to not disappoint his brother.

Psyche walked out of the bedroom, a pink duffle bag in hand, "Alright Hibi-chan go get ready. I already called your boss for you and told him you were sick."

"Ready? To go where?" The prince asked hesitantly.

"To go see Deli-chan of course!" The other smiled like there was nothing wrong at all in what he said.

"What? Psyche I'm not sure that's really a good idea..."

"Of course it is! The sooner you to sort this out the sooner you'll be back together and lovy-dovy again!" Psyche said with all confidence.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't even want to talk to me..." He really did want to talk to the blonde, to sort this all out, but he doubted the other wanted the same.

"Hibi-channnn..." Psyche sighed, walking over and pulling the prince towards the bedroom. "You won't know until you try!"

Relenting to his brother's wishes was always more easier then trying to fight them, so Hibiya reluctantly got changed, deciding against his cape, but not being able to forgo his crown. The journey over to Psyche's was relatively un-exciting, if you ignore Psyche's constant singing, pointing out everything that was shiny, and generally being the happy-bouncy person he was. To Hibiya it felt like every step closer and closer was heavier and heavier, he still didn't know how exactly he was going to prove himself to Delic. How to get Delic to believe in him, even he had to agree that between the two of them this was the worst betrayal.

Looking up from his dragging feet, Hibiya found they were already on the block of Psyche's apartment. All the responses he could say started running through his head, _Delic it's not what it looks like! I hate him! I would never let him touch me! No one besides you! Only you! _But even to him they sounded like horrible excuses.

He didn't even notice he had stopped walking until Psyche was grabbing his hand and pulling him along into the building. He felt himself shaking, his eyes probably wide as saucers as he fought to find what he needed to say to Delic, what he needed to say to get him to believe him.

Psyche let himself into the apartment, loudly exclaiming their presence, "Tsu-chan! I'm home~"

Said blonde was sitting on the couch, "Psyche, welcome home." Tsugaru greeted, getting up and opening his arms to the ensuing bundle of pink and white that jumped at him. "I see you brought a guest." Tsugaru turned saddened eyes at Hibiya, who flinched under their weight. "Unfortunately I don't think Delic is ready to see you yet Hibiya-kun."

"That's... understandable." Hibiya fought with the tears that burned at his eyes as his heart sank.

Psyche let go of Tsugaru, huffing, "Now Hibi-chan came all the way out here to explain himself to Deli-chan so they can kiss and make up! Don't turn him away!"

"Love, I understand that, but Delic is still very hurt from what happened..." Tsugaru sighed to his partner.

"But-!"

"But Tsugaru is right." Psyche's protest was cut off from another blonde standing in the hallway, hair and face a mess, he was dressed in a t-shirt and blue sweatpants. It looked like his night was no better than Hibiya's.

The prince's heart ached at the sight of the host, so obviously broken by what had happened. This wasn't right! He had to fix this! "Delic I-"

"I can't handle your excuses Hibiya. Just go, please." Delic asked, voice strained and a hand held over his aching heart.

"They're not excuses!" Hibiya suddenly yelled, startling all of them. "I didn't betray you!"

"Oh yeah? It sure looked that way. A picture's worth a thousand words, Hibiya, I'm not sure how you can explain yourself out of that." Delic sneered at the raven, feelings of anger and hurt playing across his face.

"And how come one of my words not be worth a thousand as well? Delic I love you, does that mean nothing to you?" Hibiya pleaded with the host, just trying to get the other to listen to him.

"It meant the world to me before your betrayal was shoved into my face."

"If it meant so much to you, then why can't you just let me explain?" Hibiya pleaded.

Delic looked hesitant for a moment, glancing over at his brother who gave a quick nod before leading himself and Psyche out of the room, leaving the quarreling lovers alone. A pained, hurt expression still filled Delic's face as he leaned against the doorway. Hibiya moved to sit on the couch, Delic's eyes tracking his every step but made no movement himself.

"I was..." Hibiya paused, trying to piece together his words correctly, "I was lying... about the severity of the harassment from my co-worker, Tsuppari, causes me." Hibiya admitted immediately noticing the twitch of movement from Delic. "He often times corners me, like you saw in those photos, and tries kissing and touching me."

"Why didn't you just report him?" Delic asked stiffly, forcefully. HIbiya could see his knuckles turning white from the fists he had at his sides.

"I have, many times, but he's the boss' son, he can't fire his own son. And I love my job too much to leave it." Hibiya sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the blonde's voice cracked despite himself, those sad magenta eyes pierced daggers into Hibiya's heart.

"We both know that if I told you, you would've gone down there and beat him up. Just look at what happened the other day."

Delic didn't say anything as he knew Hibiya was right. "That still doesn't excuse you from lying to me. What about those other photos? You can't exactly blame those on work harassment can you?"

"I - I..." Hibiya scrambled to say something, his thoughts flashing back, "I can't..."

"You can't what? Can't think of an excuse for those?" Delic rubbed a hand over his head, "Fuck Hibiya I can't take this! If you slept with him just say so! My heart can't take all these lies."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Hibiya yelled, standing up from the couch.

"It sure the fuck looked like it! If you didn't sleep with him how the hell did he get those photos? Got another fucking look-a-like I need to know about?"

"No!" The raven cried out.

"Then what, Hibiya? What? How the hell did he get those photos short of drugging you? Huh?"

"I don't know what happened! I don't-" Sudden feelings of disgust and shame washed over him, his hands clutching his head. His crown fell askew before slipping off his head as his knees hit the ground. Images more crisp, more clear, more _real, _flashed through his mind. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, jerking away before he saw who it was.

Worry immediately flashed through the host when he saw the other fall to his knees. He jumped to the other's side in an instant, "Hibiya!" The raven's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, golden eyes wide but unseeing as he sobbed quietly. "Hibi?" Delic called to the other, placing a hand on a shaking shoulder, only for the other to yank away.

"No! Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you!" Hibiya screamed out, scrambling to get as far away from the blonde as possible.

"What happened?" It was Tsugaru, standing in the hallway confusion laced on his face.

"I don't know! It just happened so suddenly! He won't let me touch him!" Delic shook his head.

Tsugaru looked back over at the shaking prince, before turning back to Psyche behind him, "Go get me a blanket." Psyche nodded, rushing back into the bedroom, coming back and handing a large blanket to the blonde. Tsugaru walked around the couch and behind Hibiya, who made no recognition of the others moving in the room. Tsugaru kneeled down slowly next to the prince, who turned terrified eyes towards the other. "Hibiya-kun? It's me Tsugaru." The raven made no response, "Hibiya-kun? It's alright. No one's going to hurt you." Tsugaru made a slow movement of his hands to reach out to the other.

"No! Get away from me!" Hibiya struggled away from the blonde, his back hitting the couch.

Tsugaru sighed, "I'm sorry, you're not gonna like this." Tsugaru jumped at the raven, wrapping him completely in the blanket and holding him crushingly close. The other screamed and struggled against the blonde. Eventually wearing himself out and collapsing against the blonde. Carefully Tsugaru stood up, placing the bundle on the couch and disentangling him from the blanket.

"What happened?" Delic asked, still kneeling on the ground, eyes locked on the sleeping Hibiya.

Tsugaru shook his head, "I'm not sure. What did you say to him before? If I heard correctly you said 'drugged' right?" Tsugaru questioned his brother.

Delic sat at the kitchen table with his brother, hands in his face even as Psyche set down a fresh cup of tea in front of him. Tsugaru was sipping his as he flipped through the photos he asked Psyche to bring with him. They were certainly incriminating by themselves, but so opposite of the Hibiya they all knew, for the pictures to be completely true.

"I think you're assuming too much Delic." Tsugaru finally said after what seemed like forever, sitting the photos down on the table.

"How can you say that?! You've seen the photos for yourself! How can you-"

"Because you always assume the worst of things." Tsugaru interrupted him sternly.

Delic knew what Tsugaru said was true. In all his past relationships it was always he who ended it first, he was too afraid of getting hurt he stopped it at the first sign of trouble. They never lasted long and were the for the most part a purely physical relationship, but since meeting the prince, something changed inside him. Even though they had so many fights Delic didn't want to give up, but now his heart was breaking, it ached inside his chest as his mind betrayed him and replayed every memory they had together. He probably should have believed it when so many people said they wouldn't last, they were exact opposites they would never be happy together, that a prude prince didn't need a egotistical playboy.

"It's clearly him in those pictures, even you can see that Tsugaru." Delic said weakly, a strain in his voice.

"Yes, but why can't you give his word a chance? Maybe what he is saying about being harassed is true." Tsugaru laid out a couple of pictures on the table, but Delic didn't even glance at them, "These are clearly security camera pictures from his workplace." Tsugaru sighed as Delic continued to ignore him. "You should go see Izaya." He said finally.

"What?!" Delic's head shot up at that. "Why would I need to go see that bastard for?!"

"He's an informant, Delic." He sighed at stating the obvious, "He'll be able to get you the real evidence on this. And if the display last night was anything, I'd say Hibiya was also drugged in these pictures."

"I don't want to see that bastard's face." Delic growled getting up from the table.

"I know you hold a grudge for what he did to you in the past, but if you have any shred of hope that Hibiya didn't cheat on you, you will go." Tsugaru said, standing up and blocking the host's path.

The silence stretched between the two blondes until it was broken from the raven on the couch, "I'll go." All the heads in the room turned towards Hibiya, unaware he was awake and listening to the conversation at hand. Golden eyes stared at the host who didn't return his gaze, "I'll do anything to prove it."

Delic tskd, "Do what you want." He said, grabbing his cigarettes off the counter and walked out the door.

Hibiya clutched the blanket in his hands harder as the door slammed behind the host. He steeled himself against the tears that pricked at his eyes. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he buried his face in his arms. It hurt how much Delic didn't want to believe him, how little trust he had in him. The raven was jerked out of his thoughts by a warm arm wrapping around him. It was Tsugaru, with a caring smile.

"It'll be alright Hibiya-kun." The blonde murmured softly to him.

"I hope so Tsugaru-san." Hibiya said, a sad smile on his face.

"No fair! I want to comfort Hibi-chan too!" Psyche whined, jumping onto the couch to tackle Hibiya in a hug.


End file.
